


Return and Regroup

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, set from after Grant leaves the kids in the cafe to around about the kitchen scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Alan says, squeezing Tim’s shoulder and turning to make his way out of the cafeteria. It’s been a long, hard trek to the visitor’s centre, but he can’t afford to rest – he needs to find the others, and figure out a way to get them off the island and to safety.</p><p>[Some missing scenes with Alan and the rest of the group]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return and Regroup

**Author's Note:**

> The title is weeiiird I'm sorry I'm shit at titling things. Hopefully the actual fic is better. Hope you enjoy.

“I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Alan says, squeezing Tim’s shoulder and turning to make his way out of the cafeteria. It’s been a long, hard trek to the visitor’s centre, but he can’t afford to rest – he needs to find the others, and figure out a way to get them off the island and to safety. He hasn’t seen anyone else around, but he reckons it’s probably safe here, since the rex can’t get in, so the kids should be alright while he searches for the others.

He pokes around the centre – he finds the hatchery totally empty, and briefly wonders how the power outage affected the eggs. There are a few other labs that were similarly deserted, and eventually he finds what he can only presume is the control room. It, too, is empty, though all of the computer screens are on. Alan wonders up to one of the stations, looking at the computers but not daring to touch them in case he somehow makes everything worse.

He picks up the phone he finds sat on the desk, but he hears only a static hiss – he presumes that means it isn’t working, though hell if he knows what to do to fix it. He sighs and sets it down, looking around the room for some sort of clue to where the others could be before trudging out again.

It’s totally silent in the visitor’s centre, and no room he looks in seems to have anyone in it.

 _They must have gone elsewhere_. He thinks to himself. He doesn’t particularly relish the thought; it means he has to venture outside again to find them, which means danger, and he’s had enough of that to last him a lifetime. Still, he knows nothing about the control room, or how to make the phones work, and for that he needs the others.

He hopes they’re okay, and he has to shake his head to clear it of the thought that he and the kids might be the last ones on the island.

 _Don’t be a pessimist, Alan._  He thinks, and the voice in his head sounds strangely like Ellie.  _Ellie…_

He shakes himself of the thoughts again before they can even start forming, striding towards the main entrance of the visitor’s centre. He can hear the clatter of plates and voices coming from the cafeteria, so he reckons the kids are okay – they’ll be happy enough there, and safer inside while he goes out to search.

Alan steps out into the wide open area in front of the visitor’s centre. He jogs down the steps and onto the tour road, glancing around for any sign of the others. He can’t see any roads except the one the tour cars run on, and he can’t see any other buildings. He wanders a little further, out onto the little island in the middle of the road’s loop.

“Ellie!” He shouts after a moment of fruitlessly searching, looking around, hoping to see some sign of the others, hoping to hear an answering call.

He turns around to look in the opposite direction, and he spots her – her head just showing over the small slope, the rest of her out of sight, presumably crouched down. Her hair is a mess, damp with sweat, and she’s missing her pink overshirt, but he’s relieved to see her alive and seemingly well, and his mouth turns upwards at the corners.

At least, until she suddenly launches herself up and forward – she’s limping heavily, he notices, and there’s blood on her top.

“Ellie!” He calls out to her again, starting to run to her, relief and worry mingling in his voice. It only takes them a moment to reach each other and then she’s flung herself at him, her arms and legs wrapping around him as she clings and bursts into tears.

“Ellie, thank god…” Alan breathes, wrapping his arms around her tightly. For a moment he just holds her, both of them grasping onto the other as if they are a lifeline. “Ellie are you alright, what happened…?”

“Raptors.” She gasps into his shoulder, shaking in his arms. She lets her legs drop so that he isn’t holding her entire weight, but she doesn’t loosen her grip on him. Alan doesn’t loosen his grip, either.

“What about them, Ellie?” He asks when she doesn’t volunteer any more, moving one hand to thread it into her hair. Ellie is still crying, her breaths shuddering and coming in gasps.

“They got out.” She says in a whisper, as if afraid to even say it. “The fences failed… The raptors escaped…”

“Shit…” Alan swears under his breath, glancing up and around. He’d thought they would be safe away from the T. rex… He’d forgotten about the Velociraptors. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of them getting out. He can’t see them, but he doubts that he would until it was already too late.

“There’s a bunker – the others are in there, it’s safe.” Ellie tells him, pulling away and quickly wiping at her face to clear her cheeks of the tears. Alan still keeps a hand on her waist, unwilling to let go of her just yet. “We’d better hurry back, they’ll worry if I don’t get back…”

“Alright.” Alan nods, and Ellie grabs his elbow and drags him quickly down a dirt path obscured by ferns, down the side of the visitor’s centre. He notices the way she looks around, quick and darting looks, eyes keen and full of fear, and he can’t help glancing back over his shoulders too. They arrive at the bunker within minutes, a solid, grey concrete building with a thick metal door. Ellie knocks on the door, looking nervously around in the few moments they’re waiting.

The door opens to reveal Hammond, whose eyes go wide when he sees the two of them.

“Oh, you’re back, thank goodness. We were rather starting to worry about you Dr. Sattler – and Dr. Grant! It’s good to see you’ve, ah, made it back.” Hammond says as he ushers them in and closes the door, locking it behind them.

“We just found each other outside the visitor’s centre.” Alan says, keeping his hand at the small of Ellie’s back – she keeps her arm looped through his, although the angle a little awkward.

“How lucky.” Malcolm speaks up, and Alan looks at him in surprise.

“Malcolm! I thought you were dead; the T. rex-” Alan starts. Malcolm grins, though Alan can see the strain in his face, the slight haziness of his eyes.

“Ah, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Malcolm says. “I’m afraid I’m still here to say ‘I told you so’ and get on your nerves. Say, uh, Dr. Sattler, where’s Muldoon?”

Ellie looks down and away, shifting her feet uncomfortably. “We had to split up… The Velociraptors are loose; he said they were hunting us, so I ran to the shed while he went after them.” She swallows thickly. “I didn’t see him on the way back.”

She doesn’t mention that she heard him scream. Her tone is enough for the bunker to fall into sombre silence for a moment.

“What about the children, Dr Grant? Where are they?” Hammond asks, his voice trembling a little. Alan turns to him, and he can see the concern clear on the old man’s face.

“They’re alright.” He reassures, and he sees Hammond slump a little in relief. “A little banged up and bruised, but they’re alright. They’re inside the visitor’s centre, I left them in the cafeteria while I came to look for you.”

“I’m not sure it’s really safe out there, you should probably go and get them.” Malcolm says.

“Well someone will need to go into the centre again anyway, try and get the systems online.” Hammond points out. “You need to start the systems up from the control room, get them all up and running before we can call for help.”

“There’s only two raptors.” Ellie tells them, stepping over to the gun cabinet and opening it. She takes out a rifle and ammunition. “I shut the other one in the maintenance shed, it shouldn’t be able to get out.”

“I’ll deal with them.” Alan says, holding his hand out for the gun. Ellie hands it over. “Ellie, will you be able to get the computers going? You know I’m no good with technology.”

“I can try and talk you through it.” Hammond offers.

“After the last time you tried that?” Malcolm asks, raising an eyebrow. Hammond huffs a little, glaring at Malcolm.

“It’s the best we’ve got.” Ellie says. “I’ve worked with computers before, I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Alan nods, loading the rifle and cocking it.

“Just the two raptors, right? You sure the third one’s contained?” He asks, looking at Ellie.

“Yes.” Ellie nods. “Unless they figure out how to open doors.”

“Alright.” Alan takes a deep breath and lets it out heavily, moving towards the door. “I’ll be glad when this is all over. I can’t wait to get off this goddamned island.”

“I’m sure we all share the feeling.” Malcolm mutters, shifting with a groan to lie back on the table and close his eyes. Ellie briefly checks over him to make sure he isn’t getting worse, before going to Alan’s side.

Alan glances back at Ellie as he takes hold of the door handle, preparing to step out into danger, again. Ellie meets his eyes and nods, briefly touching his elbow in a small gesture of solidarity. They have each other’s’ back. Both of them have already survived multiple attacks, a whole day of danger and fear – they can survive just a little longer. Just long enough to get the kids and restart the systems, that’s all they need.

Alan takes a deep breath, opens the bunker door, and the two of them step out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated, I'd love to hear from you how well I'm doing with characters and style and stuff!


End file.
